Scandalous
by Princess on Ice
Summary: It started with a picture, once Victor did not approve of Yuri posting on his social media. So Yuri decides to provoke Victor a bit by staging a few more with Anastasia.


Notes: I have not updated or posted anything in months, but Yuri! On Ice has been on my mind, and all over my social media, for some time now. It actually kind of inspired this idea.

* * *

It all started with a picture.

Yuri Plisetsky was enjoying some time away from the rink with his girlfriend and costume designer, Anastasia Norin. They had agreed on a tropical beach trip. They had also agreed it would be the two of them. Her sister, Tatyanna, and his coaches, Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki, were _not _invited.

While in the pool, he had grabbed his phone without thinking and snapped a picture of the two of them. Both were dripping wet, their hair clinging to their faces and bodies. She had thrown her arms around his shoulders and he had one arm around her back. It seemed like a nice photo op to him, so he took the picture, gave a brief description, and posted it to Instagram.

His phone had blown up, as it often did when he posted, but he ignored it. There would be time to look at it later. Ana had wanted to returned to their room to dry off, change, and then go out for lunch. He was laying on the bed, waiting for her, when his phone rang. He sighed as he glanced at the caller. It was Victor.

"I told you not to call - " he began when he answered the phone, but Victor cut him off.

"Did you mean to post that picture?"

Yuri was surprised by the question. "I did," he said.

"Delete it!"

"Why?" Yuri was now even more confused but also angry. "You post pictures of yourself with Yuuri all the time."

"Never anything that scandalous! This is fodder for gossip sites!"

"What are you talking about?" Yuri reached for Anastasia's phone. She had plugged it in to charge it and left it on the table by the bed. He typed in her passcode and opened her own Instagram page. He had to scroll a little to find the picture he had posted, then he gave it a second look. "There's nothing suggestive about this." But the more he looked, the more he could see Victor's concerns. He body language was a little flirty, and with his arm across his back, you could barely see the top of her swimsuit.

But it was there.

"Look, under her hair. You can see her swimsuit."

"I don't see anything."

Yuri groaned and rolled his eyes. At that moment, Ana came out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. _Who is it?_ she mouthed when she saw him on the phone.

"Ana, come here a minute. Do you see anything wrong with this picture? Victor finds it scandalous."

He held out her phone to her. She took it and studied the picture. "Not exactly," she said as Yuri put Victor on speakerphone. "Though I know there was not anything wrong with it. But I can see how it looks... topless." She then pointed to her hair in the image. "But look right here. You can see the blue from my swimsuit."

"See?" Yuri said to Victor before the older man could address Anastasia. "There's nothing wrong with it. Don't bother us unless it's important."

He hung up. Immediately, his phone began to ring again. He put it down and pulled Anastasia on the bed with him so they could look at her phone together. The picture had thousands of likes, and the number was only climbing higher. He poked the comment button. Inside the comment section was a range of responses, including emoji spamming. The fire one was used often, but so were some others that were much more obvious in their intent including the water droplet and other now less-than-innocent ones.

There were the simple comments ranging from "_HOT_!" and _"God I wish that were me!"_ to ones that were a little less family friendly.

"Is it really that bad?" Ana asked him.

"I don't think so. Even if we deleted it, it's all over the internet now."

"True." Yuri looked down at his phone, which continued to ring. As he looked at the screen, he started to get an idea. "Do you want to torment Victor for a little while?" he asked with a mischievous smirk. "It wouldn't be _scandalous, _but it could cause a stir."

He began to tell her of his idea, to take more pictures that could be considered titillating, but only if a person was going to look at it that way. She thought about it for a moment or two, then agreed. "As long as it doesn't go on for the rest of our trip."

"Just for the day," he promised.

"Then let's do it."

Yuri put his phone on vibrate before they left their room. It was almost constantly buzzing within his pocket, but he ignored it. They walked to a little cafe down the road from where they were staying and opted for a table outside. Sitting outside was a risk. There was a chance of them being spotted. It did not matter, though. The lighting was better outside in case inspiration struck.

Anastasia sat across from him, her black hair falling over her shoulders. She wore a simple lavender tank top, white shorts, and sandals. She looked adorable to him. Just as he reached for his phone to snap a picture, she looked down to hers. It was then he realized his phone had stopped ringing. She smiled a cheeky smile at him before she answered.

"Hello?" She listened politely to whomever was on the other end. Their drinks arrived at that time and she began to play with her straw. "Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm..." She gave him a look. He sighed in frustration and began to sip at his own drink. "Well, Victor, I really can't help it. I'm not in control of his social media accounts, or what he does with his hands." She gave a sincere sounding laugh and added, "Yuri, I'm on the phone! Now isn't the time for that!"

Yuri, who was sitting across from her and not touching her at all, choked on his drink and had to get up and walk away to hide his laughter. When he returned, she had ended the phone call with Victor.

"Are we terrible?" she asked with a hint of a smile at her lips. She then sipped her drink.

"Not at all."

After their meals arrived and they began to eat, they started to brainstorm ideas for his Instagram page. During their meal, both phones were silent. They were thankful for that. As they debated on dessert, but ultimately paid the tab and left, Anastasia asked if he could take a long shot of them.

"How so?"

"I had an idea for a picture." She gestured to the button up shirt he was wearing. "If you could get a picture of me unbuttoning your shirt..." she trailed off.

Yuri's face lit up as he grinned. "Yes!" he whispered excitedly. They walked for a little while, looking for a good place to take the picture with decent lighting. Once they settled on a spot, he held his phone as far away from them as he could while hoping they were still in frame. He snapped several pictures as Anastasia unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. She could barely contain her giggles as they looked over the photos.

The images actually looked good, but once they had settled on one, he posted it with the simple caption: _Ana thinks I need to lose a few buttons what do you think?_

After submitting it, he put his phone away. The steady buzzing and pings began again as they walked along the street. She leaned against him and sighed. "I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to go home yet." There were three days left on their trip. It had been a relaxing time, and now had the added fun of provoking Victor.

"Me too," he admitted. He would have to return to the rink soon. He was still a little surprised they had been granted the freedom to take a vacation in the first place. Since Ana had started to design and sew his costumes, others had reached out with requests as well. Not to mention his own training regimen took up much of his time.

He felt her hand slide around his waist. He threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her even closer. He would be happy to stay like that for a while, but he knew it would not last. They kept on the move while out in public, even during a vacation. It was easy to get overwhelmed by fans or paparazzi wannabes. Moments like this were few and far between.

Her phone began to ring again. She released her grip on him and started to reach for it. He told her to ignore it. "What if it's my sister?" A quick glance at the screen told her it was not.

"Victor?"

"Victor."

She thought of answering it, then decided against it, muted her phone, and put it back in her pocket. Yuri removed his own phone to check out how his posts were doing. The first image had nearly triple the likes it had earlier, and the second was close to catching it.

"Looks like the internet likes what we're doing," he said with a chuckle. He showed her a few of the comments:

_Hrngh keep 'em coming!_

_ah so steamy im melting!_

_Oh my god is this is a teaser for something else? ;)_

_MOREMOREMORE!_

_I think you should lose ALL those buttons!_

_Ugh she's so lucky! Why can't that be me?!_

Spots of pink appeared on her cheeks. She reached for her own phone and pulled it open. When Victor last called, he had left a voicemail. She showed Yuri before listening to it.

"Anastasia, I beg you to tell Yuri to stop! These pictures, they are not something you can post online. He is supposed to make himself appear approachable - "

She closed the message and shook her head. "I do not see how this can harm your career," she said. "It isn't like we're posting nudes or a sex tape. And you are considered a bad boy, right?"

"I will never understand his logic," Yuri said with a scoff.

They put away their phones and resumed walking. They talked idly, forgetting the internet for a time. They considered a trip to the beach to walk along the shore until Anastasia noticed a group of people had begun to follow them and were trying to make themselves seem inconspicuous.

"We've got company," she muttered.

"I noticed."

She looked behind her again and asked if they should return to their room. Reluctantly, he agreed. As they returned, he saw something he had not seen before. "Want to go there later?" he asked playfully as he pointed to the building.

"Oh!" She had not seen it either. "Yes!" Her devilish laughter surprised, and pleased, him. "We might wind up putting Victor in the hospital."

"No way," Yuri said, but he also laughed.

The couple made small talk as they returned to their room. Ana said she was going to step on the balcony to get a little sun.

Yuri followed, struck with an idea. "Ana, wait a minute." He pulled out his phone, sat down on one of the lounge chairs, and pulled her onto his lap. She squealed and snuggled up close to him. "Can I just...?" He pushed one if her tank top straps down her shoulder. She laughed harder, her cheeks once again pink. He snapped a picture and showed it to her. She gave it her approval.

_Back to the room for some privacy._

The description itself was true. Ana shook her head, pulled up her strap, and sat down in the chair across from him.

Together, they stretched out, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Time slipped past. At one point, Yuri nodded off, stretched out on his stomach, the sun heating his back.

The next thing he knew he was being gently shaken awake. "It's getting somewhat late," Ana told him. "And I don't know if you wanted to eat before we went out."

Yuri stretched and rolled over. "We'll send for something," he mumbled.

Anastasia picked up her phone and looked around for a nearby place that also delivered. She settled on a sandwich shop and placed an order. She then went over to the clothing she had packed and started to go through them. By the time their meal arrived, she had picked out an outfit for that evening. Yuri, who had finally gotten up, asked her why she had not worn it before. "I had no reason to," she admitted.

Yuri scrolled through his phone while they ate. As he skimmed the comments of his posts, he realized his phone had not rang in some time. The idea of calling Victor flitted through his head only briefly before he brushed it away. They were on vacation. He had told them not to call him or Ana unless it was important. They wanted as much solitude as could be allowed for a professional skater.

Besides, if Victor had had a stroke or something, it would be reported online.

He wondered if he had something to wear that night. The two of them had not just packed light, summer clothing and swimsuits. They did have clothing that leaned more towards semi-formal in case they had wanted to go on a dinner date. Perhaps what he had packed would work. He rummaged through his clothes until he found what he was looking for. The pants were a bit rumpled, but maybe that would add to the look.

Anastasia grabbed her clothing and headed into the bathroom to change. Yuri started to change, removing his shorts and slipping into his pants. As he started to remove his shirt, he heard a faint scuffle in the bathroom, followed by a timid, "Yuri?" He got up and stuck his head in the bathroom then did his best not to laugh.

Ana was twisting this way and that as she tried to grab the zipper to her dress. He grabbed the back of her dress and the zipper and tugged until it was zipped all the way up. She smiled and thanked him. "You look great," he told her as he took in the simple black dress she was wearing. It was strapless and tight, though not form fitting. The skirt ended about mid thigh. She had added a thin silver chain around her waist as a belt and was also wearing silver bangle bracelets. She thanked him again as she brushed her hair.

He finished dressing himself as she applied light make up and pulled her hair back into a sloppy ponytail. She slipped on a pair of black strappy sandals as Yuri pulled his own hair back away from his face. "Not so bad looking yourself," she remarked. He, too, was dressed in mostly black. His pants and dress shoes were black and he wore a black jacket over a deep crimson button up shirt.

They snapped a quick selfie in the mirror of the bedroom, Ana with her arms around him and him with his hand resting on the small of her back, with Yuri captioning it _Feeling hot and ready to step out _before they left. They opted to walk the short distance from where they were staying to the nightclub they had spotted earlier that day. About a dozen people milled around the front as Yuri and Ana made their way to the door. Some of those who stood outside stopped talking, then began to whisper to each other.

The club itself was a little crowded but not overly packed. It would pick up later that night, they had been assured by a bouncer who did not give them a second look. "We aren't going to stay long, are we?" Anastasia asked as she moved lightly to the music.

"Not if you don't want to," he assured her. They would stay long enough to be seen and maybe dance a bit. Club atmosphere had not been a big thing for her. She preferred quieter endeavors, but there was a first time for everything.

Both of them noticed the club started to become more packed as each song played. Had word spread that quickly? It was possible. They did ultimately join the crowd on the dance floor, though they stuck to the outskirts and more to themselves. There were requests for them to dance with others, but most people were not that brave. Instead, pictures were snapped of them dancing together, including one or two that made social media rounds. The first was Yuri planting a kiss on Anastasia's neck and the second was one someone managed to snap as they danced together of his hand on her thigh.

She did seem to loosen up a bit and enjoy herself, Yuri was happy to note. For a time, they had felt like they were the only ones in the club. Then requests for selfies began. It started to bother her a little, and when she caught someone snapping a selfie of themselves and trying to get the couple in the background, she asked Yuri if they could leave.

"Wait right here," he told her, "I'll be back."

Ana watched him go, swaying back and forth on her feet to the music that blared over the speakers. He returned several minutes later with the bouncer who had hardly given them the time of day. He allowed them to slip out of the back of the club and had a car waiting for them to return to their room. Once they were safely behind their door, Anastasia admitted that she had had fun.

"So you want to go out again?" he asked as he slipped off his jacket.

"No, I've had enough for tonight," she said with a laugh. She kicked off her shoes and removed her simple jewelry before heading into the bathroom to remove her makeup. It was not very late, but she was starting to feel tired and decided to go to bed a little early. Yuri, too, had begun to change out of his more formal clothing.

"One last picture?" he asked holding up his phone after she told him she was tired.

"What are you thinking?"

He pulled her onto the bed and snapped a picture of her across his bare chest.

_'Night._


End file.
